A Survivor
by DarkandtwistyGirl
Summary: Alex survived the blast, but that is only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Third Watch or it's characters. This is purely for fun, and I am making no money from this story.**

**I look forward to hearing your thoughts and opinions.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Alex Taylor was a fire fighter, before the accident, she used to be a paramedic, and on occasion still worked paramedic shifts, though she hated them, in her words, "I'm a firefighter, I'm not a medic anymore". It added insult to injury that she was injured while working as a paramedic.

Alex had been waiting with an elderly couple, who were trapped in their car, in a six car accident. Ignoring the danger to herself, ignoring her bosses ordering her to move to safety, Alex stayed kneeling on the trunk of another car, a car that's engine was on fire; unbeknown to everyone, held a propane gas tank.

No sooner had Taylor's lieutenant, Lieutenant Johnson ordered her off the car for the tenth time, than the car Alex was sitting on exploded.

She felt herself being thrown through the air, as she crashed back down to earth, all Alex was aware of was the pain. Praying that someone would hear her, she called out, as loudly as she could, it came out as barely a whisper, "Please, someone help me, please."

* * *

Three people heard Alex's call for help. Kim Zambrano, one of her closest friends on the job. Carlos Nieto, her sometimes partner. And Ty Davis, an NYPD officer who had once been her boyfriend.

They found Alex lying on the tar road, her legs had been blown off in the explosion, the extent of her injuries was unclear to them as a piece of metal from the exploded car had landed on her, pinning what was left of her lower abdomen.

They stood there in silence, until Alex looked up at them, her eyes betraying her pain as she begged them, "Please, please, don't let me die."

Carlos exchanged a knowing look with Kim and Ty, it was not going to be any small task to even get her to the bus alive. Steeling himself mentally, Carlos got to work, "Okay, you heard her. Ty, go to the back of the bus, we need our bags, a C-collar, and as much saline as you can carry." He pulled off his jacket, then his jumper, which he cut apart without hesitation, as he told Kim his plan, "We need to get a tourniquet around her waist, or she's going to bleed out. Help me get this under her." After that, he called out to Walsh, who was going past, "Walsh, Taylor's hurt. Help us get her out from under this."

Walsh stopped mid-stride, and turned to see Alex lying there, dying. "Oh god," He murmured, before finding himself throwing up on the road, it was a truly horrifying sight. Despite the tourniquet Alex was losing a lot of blood, she was now lying in a large pool of her own blood, her outstretched arms now had multiple IVs, which the paramedics were pushing saline into her body through, to compensate for the blood loss, Ty was now bagging her as she was no longer breathing for herself.

"You okay, Walsh?"

"Yeah," Walsh replied before getting straight to work to save his colleague's life. "We're gonna need the air bags. DK! Give me a hand over here!" Walsh called out to one of the other fire fighters as he went past.

Alex was in bad shape, but she stayed conscious as Carlos and Kim worked on her, Ty stayed at her head, stroking her bloodied hair, comforting her, promising her she would be alright, as he kept squeezing the ambu bag, which was supplying Alex with life-saving oxygen. Though looking at her torn apart body, he very much doubted she would pull through, they all did.

* * *

It took Walsh and DK just minutes, using airbags, to lift the piece of metal shrapnel off of Taylor's body. As Kim and Carlos pulled Alex out from under the lifted metal, they were horrified to see what was left of Alex's lower body, her legs, everything from the approximate middle of her pelvis down was gone, and her pelvis had been shattered.

No sooner was Alex freed, than she began to haemorrhage, the tourniquet was no longer enough. The first responders could actually see the blood pumping from Alex's aorta, which had been completely severed.

Thinking fast, Kim, though the memory of that moment, of feeling her best friend bleeding out, would haunt her for years to come, she pinched down on the exposed end of the aorta, trying to stem the blood flow, as soon as she had gained control of the bleeding, Kim ordered Carlos, "Damn it, she's bleeding out. Get me a clamp."

"She's in V-fib!" Carlos alerted Kim, seeing Alex's heart rhythm change on the monitor, he placed the clamp before starting chest compressions. "She's in arrest! I'm starting CPR."

"We need to defibrillate," Kim said as she grabbed the paddles, "Charging to two hundred."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the flaming wreckage, Monte "Doc" Parker, Alex's partner that shift, was calling out for her, assumingly calling for his partner to assist in treating a victim, unaware that his partner was now amongst the victims.

* * *

After several anxious minutes they managed to get Alex back, Kim intubated her, before they loaded her into an ambulance, and rushed her to Angel of Mercy Hospital, the nearest facility. Carlos and Kim worked on her in the back of the bus, while Davis drove.

The emergency room at Mercy was in chaos, trying to handle the number of trauma patients from the crash, that was only worsened by the explosion, they weren't equipped for more than household injuries, they saw maybe two trauma patients a week, on a busy week.

So much so that when Alex was brought in, Carlos and Kim knew none of the staff who worked on Alex. The main physician was surgeon, Elizabeth Doyle, she had only graduated two years earlier, but you wouldn't know that, she had skills, and a passion for her work, she truly believed in what she did, and in the end, that would be one of the main things that saved Alex Taylor's life.

"What've we got?" She called out to the paramedics as they wheeled the gurney into the trauma room.

Kim stood back with the surgeon, and told her, "Her name's Alex Taylor, twenty-nine year old fire... sorry, paramedic, she was sitting on a car when it exploded, it's bad," She paused, struggling with her emotions, "She was conscious on scene, but... um, she deteriorated rapidly. We clamped her aorta, she was bleeding out, it's... She's had eight litres of saline, ten milligrams of morphine, intubated, CPR performed on scene." As Kim spoke, Carlos, along with several nurses and Dr King, another young doctor, who unlike his colleague lacked talent and gained an unhealthy ego, transferred Alex onto the trauma gurney.

"Okay," Dr Doyle said in acknowledgement, as she moved to the gurney. The murmurs of shock and horror echoed through the trauma room as the medical staff laid eyes on Alex's body, it was a sight they had hoped never to see.

As Carlos and Kim stepped back to let the staff work, Dr King muttered something to one of the nurses, who then laughed in response.

Without looking up from where she was working, Dr Doyle questioned her colleague, "Is there something you'd like to share?"

There was complete silence from the pair, but after Dr Doyle shot them a look, Dr King admitted, "I said that this chick's a mess. This is a teaching exercise now, she's not going to live."

"Out, both of you, out now. This is not a damn teaching exercise, this is a woman, a paramedic who got hurt saving lives, and as long as she's fighting, we are going to do everything we can." Dr Doyle then added, "Miracles do happen."

Dr King wasn't one for knowing when to quit, "This chick's gonna need a freakin' big miracle, she's gone."

Suddenly Carlos, who had been standing back, launched himself at the doctor.

It took three security guards and two police officers to pull Carlos off of the male doctor.

Dr Doyle ignored the brawl, as she rushed Alex upstairs into surgery.

* * *

The operation was long and tedious. Pieces of shrapnel had torn through Alex's abdomen, Dr Doyle had needed to remove over half of her intestines, they managed to clear out what they hoped was all of the debris and leaked waste, but they were still worried about infection. Also they had repaired her aorta and other large arteries, which had been damaged in the explosion, and performed several grafts to reroute the blood flow.

She was stable, for now.

* * *

Doc was on the warpath when he brought Lieutenant Johnson into the ER, the lieutenant had been severely burnt, and Doc had been forced to bring him in with only the assistance of Officer John Sullivan, "Sully".

He found Carlos sitting on a gurney, having a nurse clean up his scraped knuckles from his run in with Dr King. "Carlos, have you seen Taylor? I couldn't find her on the scene, did she bring a patient in?"

"Doc, you don't know..." Carlos hadn't honestly thought to inform the senior paramedic, amongst the chaos, he had assumed that someone would have told him.

"What?" There was a tone in Carlos voice, something about his expression that made Doc instantly worried.

"She's in surgery, the explosion. It's bad."

"Bad? How bad?"

"She crashed twice before we even got her here, she was going into DIC, bleeding out. I don't know, the surgeon said they'd give us an update when she can," Carlos was emotionally exhausted, in a rare show of emotion he confided in Doc, "When I saw her, lying there on the ground, I thought she was going to die, I really thought we were going to watch her die. It was bad Doc, it was really bad."

* * *

As Kim, Carlos, and Ty stood against the glass wall, watching the doctor work on their friend, Kim broke down into tears, since Bobby's death, Alex had been her closest friend, and they had come way too close to watching her die.

Ty pulled her into his arms, and held her as she cried, he was not far from tears himself, nor was Carlos.

It was the worst day of their lives.

* * *

The 55 squad along with paramedics Kim, Doc, and Carlos, and NYPD officer Ty Davis sat in the waiting room for hours, praying for their friends, praying that there wouldn't be another tragic death in their squad. Lieutenant Johnson was waiting to be transferred to a burn centre, Alex was still in surgery.

The lieutenant's wife, Ruth and his three teenage children were there too, as was Alex's mom, Beth. Alex's brother, Adam was in Florida with his partner, Mark, and they were trying to get a flight back.

Everyone was in shock, their colleagues, their friends were critically injured, and they were fighting for their lives.

* * *

The medivac helicopter arrived for Lieutenant Johnson five hours after he had been injured, the emergency room doctors handed him off to the flight physician, Ruth went with him, after arranging for their kids to be driven across town to New York Presbyterian Hospital to reunite with her.

He died during the flight.

* * *

After the surgery Alex was taken to the intensive care, Dr Doyle scrubbed out and changed into clean scrubs before she went out to speak to Beth Taylor, and son Adam, who had arrived just minutes earlier.

"Mrs Taylor?" Dr Doyle approached Beth, who along with her son had stood up when the doctor entered the room.

"How's Alex? Is she alive?" Beth was shaking like a leaf, Adam had to support her to keep her standing, and Adam had to be kept standing by Mark. They'd already lost a husband and father, they couldn't lose Alex too.

"Let's sit down," Dr Doyle suggested, motioning to three nearby available seats. Adam guided his mother into a chair before sitting down himself, opposite the doctor. Dr Doyle then informed them, "Alex has made it through surgery, and she's been taken to the intensive care unit. You need to understand that your daughter is in an extremely critical condition, and while she is stable at the moment, she's got a long road ahead of her."

"Please, how bad is it?" Adam asked the doctor pleadingly.

The young surgeon hesitated before she told them, "She's lost both her legs and we've had to remove her pelvis, which had been severely fractured. She required multiple blood transfusions to replace the blood that she lost. There were a number of blast and shrapnel injuries to her large and small intestines, we've had to remove several sections, but there should be enough left for her to live, we were also forced to remove what was left of her uterus and ovaries, which were injured beyond repair. And we have needed to create artificial openings, stomas through her abdomen for... elimination, she will need a colostomy bag as well as a urostomy bag."

"A what?" Beth was horrified, as soon as she heard it, she was already dreading telling her daughter.

"With time most people adjust. All things considered she's doing very well, she's a fighter."

"That she is," Beth agreed, nodding shakily, "What happens now?"

"We're arranging for her to be transferred to another hospital, we've stabilized her, but she will need more surgeries, probably months of rehabilitation. I am going to make some calls now, arrange everything." Dr Doyle paused, offering the mother and son a reassuring smile, before asking them, "Would you like to come see her?"

"Please."

"Okay." Beth turned to her son, she held out her hand as she asked, "Come with me?"

Beth and Adam went with the doctor, Mark as well, leaving the rest of the group to wait, officially they weren't family, and only family were allowed to visit patients in the ICU.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Third Watch or it's characters. This is purely for fun, and I am making no money from this story.**

**I look forward to hearing your thoughts and opinions.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Alex was in a cubicle within the ICU. When they entered there was a nurse checking her incisions and dressings, she was intubated and on a ventilator, there hadn't been enough skin to close the wound, but you couldn't see that, there was a thick dressing covering most of her abdomen. She was still being given blood transfusions and fluids to replace the blood she had lost, and they had put her on the strongest antibiotics available to cut down the risk of infection, but there were already signs of a major infection, she was deathly pale, except for her cheeks, which were flushed with fever. The inevitable monotonous sound of heart monitors resounded through the unit. She was covered only by a hospital gown, and there was a urinary catheter threaded into her stomach through one of the artificial openings, a temporary measure until the stoma had healed, and the other wouldn't be needed until she was eating again. For the time being she was being given nutrients and calories through her central line in her neck, the same line which was used for her fluids and medications.

Her mother diverted her glance, as did Adam, though he tried not to, he'd never seen anything like this bad before in his work, his baby sister had literally been blown in half, and was barely alive.

"Allie," Adam murmured in shock. Beth embraced her son, she held him close, comforting him.

Alex was still unconscious, sedated, but Dr Doyle told Beth and Adam that Alex could probably hear them, and she encouraged them to sit with her, talk to her, hold her hands.

As Beth sat at her daughter's bedside, holding her hand, gently stroking her hair, her face close to her daughter's, holding her late husband's ring and the St Florian medal that her late husband had given Alex; she could not remember a day since she had been given the medal by her father, that Alex had not worn them. Beth was praying, praying to god that her daughter would pull through; she couldn't bear the thought of losing her too.

* * *

Dr Doyle spent the better part of that afternoon, sitting at the ICU nurses' station, keeping a vigilant eye on Alex as she called hospitals in New York and around the country, searching for a doctor, someone who would take on Alex's massive injuries, someone who had the skills to save this young woman, this young fire fighter injured saving lives, this woman that everyone else thought shouldn't have lived long enough to get to the ER.

It took her three hours to find someone, Dr Phil Hamilton, a forty-three year old general surgeon at Mt Sinai Hospital in East Manhattan, he agreed to take on Alex's care, agreeing to coordinate the numerous specialities that would be needed to treat Alex's injuries.

* * *

Within the hour the transfer was being organised, Mt Sinai had much better facilities, facilities that Mercy Hospital could only dream of, and Alex needed everything she could get.

* * *

Kim, Doc, Jimmy, DK, Walsh, Carlos, they all hated being left out of the loop, and though it was no one's intention to do so. They were already mourning the loss of Lieutenant Johnson, and for all they knew, Alex could be dead too.

An hour after Beth and Adam had left with the doctor, Jimmy broke. He stood up suddenly, and with purpose told them, "I can't wait anymore, I'm gonna go speak to someone, find out how Alex's doing."

None of them tried to stop him, they were all thinking along the same lines. The waiting, not knowing was hell on them.

* * *

"I've spoken to Dr Hamilton over at Mt Sinai Hospital, he has agreed to treat Alex, we will be transferring her by helicopter over there as soon as the helicopter gets here," Dr Doyle explained, before she enquired, "The fire fighters and paramedics that are sitting out in the waiting area would like to know how she's doing, I need your consent to speak with them."

Beth didn't even need to think about it, in fact she took it one step further, telling the doctor, "I'll go talk with them." Beth stood up, before facing her son, and asking him, "Ads, can you stay here with Alex? I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay, Mom."

Trusting her son to watch over her injured daughter, Beth headed out to the waiting room. The group all but leapt out of their seats when they saw Taylor's mother enter the room.

Beth put her hand up, indicating for them to stop.

They took their seats again, as Beth reached them.

"How is she?" Kim asked, on the verge of tears.

"She's okay, the doctor says that everything considered, she's doing well. They're moving her to Mt Sinai Hospital."

"When can we see her? Do you know?"

"I'm sorry, I don't. I asked a nurse, she told me that only family can visit in the ICU, but as soon as she's out of intensive care, I doubt anything could keep you all from her, or Alex from you."

"So she's going to be okay? The doctor thinks that she'll live?"

"I don't know, she's hurt so, so badly. I'll keep you updated, as soon as I know something, you'll know. And I'll give you a call when you can come to visit."

"Thank you."

* * *

Beth went with Alex in the helicopter to Mt Sinai Hospital, and they were met on the rooftop helipad by Dr Hamilton. The doctor greeted Alex and Beth, after receiving the summary of Alex's condition from the medical crew, "Mrs Taylor, good to meet you, I'm Phil Hamilton, I'll be taking care of Alexandra."

"It's Alex, no one calls her Alexandra. It has always been Alex," Beth had to laugh, remembering the last time someone had called her daughter by her full name, her high school English teacher, Mr Fulton. Alex had been so mad, she had actually punched the guy, knocked him out, and she'd gotten suspended for a week; that was the last time, "If you want to stay standing."

"What's that?"

"It is a long story, but please, her name's Alex."

"Noted. How was the flight?"

"It was fine. Where are you taking Alex?"

"We're admitting her to the intensive care unit, but from what I've heard she's doing well, as long as the antibiotics knock the infection down, hopefully we will be able to move her to one of the wards in the next few days."

* * *

But the antibiotics didn't work as hoped, and by the next morning the infection was raging, her abdomen was hot, red, and swollen, the CT scan they did that morning had shown multiple pockets of pus in her abdomen, Dr Hamilton was a general surgeon, and he was going to operate on Alex to remove the infected material, and wash her abdomen out with saline, hopefully removing the infection.

Beth was beside herself, Adam and Mark did everything they could to comfort and reassure her that Alex was going to be alright, but it was hard when they didn't believe it themselves.

Beth called the firehouse when Alex was taken back into surgery, and the squad once again found themselves sitting in a hospital waiting room, hoping that they weren't going to lose anyone else.

* * *

Somehow Alex pulled through the surgery, but she was far from out of the woods, it wasn't until three days later that Dr Hamilton gave Beth and Adam they had been anxiously waiting for.

"Alex's fever has broken, and her latest CT scan looked clean. It's still early days, but she is now stable, and on the mend."

"Oh thank god," Beth sighed, sagging in relief.

"Thank you doctor, thank you so much," Adam said gratefully, he gently kissed Alex's hand, before saying, "You hear that, sis? You're doing much better," He asked the doctor, "How long until you wake her up?"

"We'll give it another twenty-four hours, and if she's still improving, we can start weaning down the sedation. Best case scenario she could regain consciousness within the next forty-eight hours."

* * *

Things were different at the firehouse since Taylor had been injured, since Lieutenant Johnson died. Everyone still came to work every shift, but there was no joking, the only discussion would be sombre, the job, or how Alex was doing, if anyone had heard anything.

They were struggling and no one knew how to get past it.

The day Adam Taylor called the firehouse, six days after the accident, Jimmy answered the phone, "Squad 5-5, Lieutenant Doherty." He had been given the promotion to replace the late Lieutenant Johnson, it felt awkward as hell.

"Hello Jimmy, it's Adam Taylor, Alex's brother."

"I know. How is she?"

"She's awake."

Jimmy nearly collapsed in relief. "Oh my god, that's great news. How is she?"

"Physically everything is looking good, but mentally..."

"Does she know... Does she know how bad it is, about her legs, everything?"

"Yes, she knows. It's hard on her, but you know Alex, she's tough as nails."

"I can imagine," Jimmy agreed, he knew Alex, and he knew that for her, the news that she would be severely disabled for the rest of her life, that her career as a fire fighter, her only passion, was over. "Can we come see her, the squad?"

There was a pause before Adam told him, "The doctor thinks that she will be moved out of the ICU today or tomorrow, but I have to warn you, Jimmy."

"Warn me what?"

"She's really struggling, you haven't seen her, her injuries, it's... I've never even heard of someone surviving anything like it. You should all prepare yourselves."

* * *

For Alex it felt as though no time had passed, she just felt herself waking up, as though it was any other day, but as she grew more aware of her surroundings, Alex realised that she was not in her own bed, nor a bed at the firehouse, she was in the hospital.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alex could see her brother sitting at her bedside, dozing, he looked exhausted, and in honesty he looked much better than he felt.

And then she realised that she was in pain, it was dulled, and she knew the feeling, morphine, and plenty of it. Her abdomen hurt, but as she gradually remembered the accident, of lying on the road, her legs lying metres from her, she realised that they must be gone, otherwise they would hurt, surely if the doctors had been able to reattach them, it would hurt more, unless she was paralysed, maybe she was paralysed, and she couldn't feel her legs.

"Allie?" A voice broke through the morphine induced haze, her brother's voice.

It took her a number of minutes to escape the hold the morphine had on her. But when she had, she turned her head towards her brother, before really opening her eyes, and looking over to him. "You look like crap," She commented, her throat felt like sandpaper, and the words came out as more of a whisper.

"I could say the same," Adam retorted, "It good to see you awake."

"Why're you here, Ads?" Why was he here? Of all the questions she could have asked, why that? Then it struck him, before the accident he'd been in Florida for a month with Mark, not to mention he lived in Houston; it felt like a lifetime ago.

"I've been here for six days, Allie. We came back when Mom called, when she told me you'd gotten hurt. Allie, we thought we were going to lose you."

"It's bad?"

"Yeah, Allie, it's bad ...But listen, the doctor says that you're doing really well, considering."

And that was it, Alex felt herself being pulled back under by the drugs.

* * *

It was much the same story for the next week, Alex had to remain in the ICU for observation longer than anticipated. Through that time she was only awake for brief periods.

But finally, fifteen days after the accident, Alex was moved out of the ICU, it was a great relief to everyone, a sign that her life was no longer in danger, that she was recovering.

And for her colleagues and friends, it was the news they had been waiting for, it mean that they could finally go see their friend.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Third Watch or it's characters. This is purely for fun, and I am making no money from this story.**

**I look forward to hearing your thoughts and opinions.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The news swept through the firehouse and precinct, Alex Taylor was finally out of the ICU, by that afternoon the waiting room on the medical surgical unit was packed with fire fighters, medics, and police officers.

Alex was still listed as being in critical condition, which along with the ward's policy meant that they were only being allowed in two at a time.

Whilst Alex's colleagues were visiting, her family opted to go home for a while, get some much needed rest.

* * *

Only Kim, Carlos, DK, Walsh, and Ty had seen Alex, and for those who hadn't, even if they had been told of the extent of her injuries, at first glance, lying under blankets she seemed alright, but then without fail they would realise that the blankets fell too soon, and it was unmistakable that her legs were gone.

* * *

Doc was one of the hardest hit, he'd told Taylor to get off that car, he'd ordered her, but she hadn't listened, and now she was lying in a hospital bed, her career over, her life changed forever.

And still she was defending her choice to stay with the couple, despite the devastating outcome.

"I was fine, the fire was in the engine, the squad was putting water on it, I was safe and I wasn't going to leave them."

"The investigators said the car was modified, there was a nitrous tank in the front seat. No one knew about it," Doc saw what Alex was going to say next coming, and cut her off, "but that doesn't excuse you ignoring a direct order. You ignored me, you ignored-" Doc paused, struggling with his memory of Lieutenant Johnson's final hours, "You ignored Lieutenant Johnson, you know he wouldn't have been half as close to the explosion as he was if you hadn't been on that damn car!"

"What're you talking about, Doc? Johnson's okay, right? Everyone else is okay, right!?"

"Oh man," Doc murmured, realising his error; Alex didn't know, "Lieutenant Johnson wasn't wearing his turnout coat, he was burnt in the explosion, badly. He died that night, Alex, he died."

Alex was stricken by grief, she had known that she was placing her own life in danger, it had never occurred to her that she had placed others in danger too. Had her actions really cost the lieutenant his life?

* * *

Kim and Jimmy had gone in together, in the aftermath of the accident they had begun to rekindle their relationship. They did not stay long, as soon as Kim laid eyes on her best friend, all she could see was that day, the accident, Alex lying on the road, covered in blood, pleading with them to save her life, Kim stood there in the doorway for a few seconds before running from the room, her hand clasped over her mouth.

"It's that bad, isn't it?" Alex asked Jimmy, in a tone which needed a straight answer.

"It is, Alex..." Alex sensed a but, and a moment later Jimmy went on to say, "But it's been harder on Kim, than the rest of us; the department shrink thinks she's got post traumatic stress, she's out on medical leave, and everything. Look, I've got to go check on her, but I'll come back when I can. I'm glad to see that you're doing okay."

"It's fine, go," Alex said softly, lowering her gaze as Jimmy rushed from the room in pursuit of Kim.

Sitting alone in that room, Alex knew that this was how life was going to be from now on, sure her friends would visit, but at the end of the day she was alone in this.

* * *

Four weeks later Alex was ready to be discharged to a rehabilitation centre. It was far from what Alex wanted, but it was deemed unavoidable - to send home someone who had sustained such severe injuries as Alex, without any rehabilitation was simply out of the question.

Alex still had a long road ahead of her, but she had survived the unsurvivable, the rest would sort itself out eventually.

* * *

**The End.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
